Unexpected Wishes
by Darkfire359
Summary: L, Light, Matt, Mello, Near, and Mikami have a sleepover!  They play a party game called Unexpected Wishes, in which a person makes a wish, and the others must find a way to grant it, no matter what it is.  MxM, one-sided Mikami/Light.  Sadly no L/Light.


Author's Note: Why are Light, L, Matt, Mello, Near, and Mikami having a sleepover at the task force headquarters? I have no idea. Why isn't Misa here? Because I don't like her, plus she isn't smart enough for this game. Why is Mikami here, when he doesn't really fit with the group? Because I like him. And he _is_ smart enough (according to the Death Note wiki, he's smarter than both Mello and Matt). No idea what the timeline is, or if the timeline could even possibly exist, but Light does know that he is Kira, and he and L unfortunately aren't handcuffed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I did invent the game Unexpected Wishes, though it's probably to simple of an idea for me to really own it...

"L, why are we here?" asked Near, who was currently sitting on the floor of L's bedroom at the task force headquarters, twirling his hair.

"I thought it would be a good idea for my friend and my successors to get to know each other better," said the detective.

"Then why is he here?" Near continued, pointing at Mikami.

"He is... why is Mikami-san here?" L asked turning to the man in question, who was properly sitting in a chair, looking quite formal in comparison to the others.

"Pssh. He's obviously here to score a date with Lightbulb," Mello explained, walking into the room with a bar of chocolate in his hand.

"Actually Mello, I am here because you have multiple charges of assault and stealing. It was determined that you could not be trusted unsupervised," the prosecutor said calmly.

"Hey! That chocolate was mine to begin with! And if people won't give it back when I ask nicely, then I have to use other methods," the blond yelled at him.

"Of course, Mello-kun," L said knowingly, "Now. Are we all ready to begin the 'party games'?"

"You know Ryuzaki, we really don't have to do this..." Light trailed off.

"Nonsense Light-kun. My successors and I could use experience with socialization, and I believe that eventually you will find it...fun."

"Fine," Light agreed eventually.

"Very well then. Does anyone have any suggestions for party games?" L asked everyone.

"Oh," the formerly silent Matt broke in, looking up from his DS, "we should play Mario Kart Wii Racing!"

"Not everyone likes video games as much as you do, Matt," Mello scolded, lightly punching the redhead in the arm.

"My research on this subject has suggested that activities such as 'Truth or Dare' and 'Spin the Bottle' are traditionally performed at such events," offered the young albino boy on the floor, speech not interrupting his building of a large tower of dice.

"Near..." Light trailed off, "it probably wouldn't be a good idea to play a game like Spin the Bottle when we're all guys here."

Though no one noticed the gamer engrossed in his Nintendo, Matt gave a small sigh in what could be interpreted as disappointment, and glanced through his goggles towards Mello. It was then that Light made a suggestion of his own.

"How about we play Unexpected Wishes?"

"What's that?" asked Mello.

"It's a game where one person makes a wish directed towards the other players, and they have to find a creative way to grant it, even if the wish would technically be impossible," Light explained.

"Hmm. It sounds interesting," mused L, "could you give a demonstration?"

"Sure," Light agreed, "Make a wish L. Whatever you want."

"I would like to know who Kira is," the detective stated without hesitation.

"Okay," Light said, smiling with the expectation of the request, "Since none of us actually know Kira's identity, this is one where I must do something unexpected, hence the name of the game." He then walked over to sit down in front of L's laptop. He typed and clicked a few times, and eventually gestured for the group to come over.

Incredibly curious about how the Kira suspect would get out of this one, L quickly went to stand behind Light's chair, successors and Mikami following.

"Kira Nerys," the detective said out loud, "played by Nana Visitor, is a main character in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Clever."

"So since I was the one who granted the wish," Light elaborated, "I get to make the next one." The group nodded in understanding.

"I wish for world peace," he stated with a smirk.

"I can do that," Near said. And with that, he walked out of the room, and went down to a lower floor.

The group waited silently for his return, until Matt broke the silence.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen him walk before. Or even stand."

"Neither have I," Mello agreed.

Eventually, the white-haired boy came back, holding a bowl of what looked like camel vomit.

"What is that supposed to be?" Mello asked disgustedly.

"Whirled peas. Watari may need to clean the blender later," he explained.

"I believe that Near-kun cheats. Nevertheless, his creativity has impressed me," stated L.

"It is now my turn," Near said, thinking quietly, "I wish to recieve a new Optimus Prime toy."

"That's abusing the purposes of the game! You're supposed to wish for something really hard to grant!" Mello complained loudly.

"Actually I am hoping that the ease of which my request can be granted will result in me actually getting what I wish for. It would seem that the point of the game is to learn not to be greedy," Near told him.

"...that's actually not the purpose at all," Light said, "The point is to make you think."

"I am sure that most of us do that sufficiently on our own," Near deadpanned.

"WAS THAT SOME KIND OF INSULT AIMED AT ME!" Mello shouted.

"No need to get all PMS-y Mels," Matt chided as he mashed buttons. The blond slumped angrily on L's bed.

"So who..." Near was interrupted by Mikami.

"It's my turn now," the prosecutor stated, gesturing again to the laptop, where the checkout screen on Amazon lay open, showing the recent purchase of the wished-for Optimus Prime toy.

"I actually just needed to increase my total amount spent, so I could get free shipping," Mikami told them. While most were satisfied with this and went back to the center of the room, L lingered to look at what else the man had bought. Apparently the other purchase was a book called How to Seduce your God. He noted it for future reference.

"Now then," Teru Mikami said, trying to command their attention, "I wish... for Light-sama to give me a kiss."

At this, Light's face flushed red, and he now obviously regretted suggesting the game. Fortunately for him though, Mello stepped up and placed a piece of chocolate in his hand. The teen breathed out in relief, and offered the Hershey's Kiss to Mikami instead of a real one, causing the man to sigh sadly, but nevertheless eat the candy.

"Hahaha!" Mello laughed, "My turn now. And unlike you two, I'm going to make a real wish. I want to fly. And not on an airplane either."

"Perfect! I'm right at the flying portion of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon! Here you go, Mels," Matt said, shoving his Nintendo into Mello's hands. Sure enough, the animated purple dragon on the screen was flying across a beautiful landscape.

"Dammit Matt! I don't want to fly in some video game!" he yelled, giving the game back to his friend.

"But Matt did technically fulfill your wish," L remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mello grumbled.

"So I get to make a wish now!" Matt shouted gleefully. He pondered for a moment, seemingly concerned about proper wording.

"Okay. I wish for Mello to kiss me. As in the verb, which can't be represented by chocolate."

"...whatever. I just want another turn," Mello explained, before giving his friend a chaste kiss on the cheek.

While Matt seemed to be perched on cloud nine, oblivious from the world, Mello thought about what to wish for next.

"Since this game seems to be turning into Truth or Dare anyway, I have another person-specific wish. I wish for Near to die. And not in a video game, or any other kind of virtual reality," Mello declared.

"This will be unpleasant," Near said, not a drop of emotion showing.

"Mello-kun now has a 2% chance of being Kira," L proclaimed.

"IT'S NOT JUST ME ANYMORE!" Light cried happily.

"Or me," Mikami added, "Though L hasn't accused me, Near has long suspected me of being another Kira."

"Does anyone know where Near went?" Matt asked, concluding the off-topic discussion. Everyone collectively shook their heads.

"Darn, I wanted to see him actually walk again," the gamer said sadly.

"Do you think he'd actually commit suicide for the game?" Mello asked, a hint of worry evident in his voice.

"I have now dyed," Near announced, coming back into the room. Everyone stared at him. While the boy was very much alive, his hair was... purple. Mello was the first to break the silence.

"Bwahahahahaha! The sheep is purple! A purple sheep! I think I prefer this to you being dead."

"I am glad that Mello-kun is pleased with the result," Near said calmly, not showing a hint of embarrassment for his new hair color.

"Hahahahahaha!" Mello continued, unable to stop laughing.

"I find it quite humorous," L stated emotionlessly, "that Near-kun's victories so far have been based entirely on the assumption of misspelling."

"Yeah, he always gets 100% on every spelling test," Matt added.

"It is now..."

"TAHAHAHEEHEEHEEE!"

"...my turn to..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...Could Mello-kun please stop laughing?" Near shouted over his rival's laughter, slight irritation in his tone actually noticeable.

"That's hahah the theeheheeing. Iheehee can't sthahahaop! Purhahahple!" Mello's attempts to cover his mouth actually lead some to believe he was telling the truth.

"I can save him!" Matt shouted, raising an arm heroically. Sure enough, when Mello realized 'saving him' involved stifling the laughter with another kiss, the violence of punching the redhead distracted him from the humor.

"WHAT THE HECK MATT?"

"I was going to save you..."

"Hey!" Light yelled over everyone, "How about we stop the game for now, and just play something else?"

"But I just dyed my hair to get a turn..." Near whimpered.

"We _should_ play Spin the Bottle now," Matt suggested, now making no attempt at all to hide his desire to kiss his friend.

"I second that," Mikami chimed in.

"NO!" L shouted, annoyed at everyone talking at once, "It is now the official time for cake. Cake solves all arguments."

"But..."

"YOU DARE TO QUESTION CAKE?" L bellowed, looking quite scary now. Everyone stayed silent.

"Good," he said, returning to his usual emotionless nature. He sat down to make a call.

"Watari, please bring one large cake up to my bedroom. And clean the blender at some point. World peace can actually be quite messy."

Author's Note 2: *pants heavily* Wow, I wrote all of that in one sitting. 6 whole pages worth. This is how most of the attempts to play party games with my guy friends end up; with people yelling angrily at each other and completely forgetting the game. Except I use pie instead of cake. Anyway, I may or may not make a sequel, depending on whether or not I'm in the mood.


End file.
